


Ginger and Honey

by WarwomanWay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson sends his best agent to take out a Hydra operative but its not as it seems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginger and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This ones for Stacie love ya babe <3

Maddie Singer codename The Angel bent over the holo table frowning from boredom as she listened to Director Coulson lay down the specs for her latest mission when a face flashed across the table she kept her face passive as she listen to the Director speak.

"This is a known Hydra operative, she goes by the codename The Fox, there isn't much known about her. Rumor has it her first name is Molly, she has been responsible for thousands deaths across the globe."

Maddie studied the picture of the redheaded woman and glanced through her file, there wasn't anything in there that she didn't already know, even as lacking in information it was. "And you want me to take her out." It wasn't a question really Maddie already knew why she was called, she had the skill set for it out after all.

"You seemed to be the only one equipped for the job." Coulson told her and she almost snorted.

"You do realize that every Shield agent that has crossed this woman's path has wound up dead." 

"Are you saying that you don't want the mission?" Coulson is giving her an out but Maddie leans forward and rests her chin in her hands.

"Nope. Its been a while since I had a good challenge." Maddie smirked feeling a bit confident, because there is only one way she see the mission playing out and its in favor of her so there is nothing to worry about.

"Good you leave in two hours." 

 

"You sure you want to do this?" Maddie slammed her locker door to see Barton standing in front of her. 

The blonde snorted with a roll of her eyes. "Last time I checked Barton this was the women's locker room and you don't have the qualifications to be in here." 

Clint rolled his eyes. "Come on Angel this is me your talking to." He whined.

She had to admit her short time with Shield she had grown close to Barton, they shared an easy banter and a relationship without complications, Maddie hated complications. She pursed her lips and sighed. "For the millionth time, yes I'm sure." 

The archer wasn't convinced. "Its dangerous."

She gave a loud undignified snort. "Your one to talk last mission you had like this you wound up bringing a stray home." 

"You don't think about offering her to switch sides?" 

Now she is giggling. "God no. I know how it will end. It will be fine." Her eyes are full of promises and she kissed him on the cheek. "Trust me ok?" 

 

Maddie parks her bike in front of a well known Hydra bar called Molly's which was no coincidence. The place was mostly empty except for the drunk passed out in the bushes and the blonde grinned to herself because it meant things would be easier without any witnesses. 

"We're closed." A voice yells when she walks in.

Grinning she yells back. "Good thing I'm not a customer."  She waits a beat before she hears feet coming to the front of the bar and she was jumped by a tiny redheaded woman. 

"Hey Angel face."

Maddie's heart swells at the greeting. "Hey pretty lady." 

Molly is kissing her and Maddie sighs happily and soon she finds her self being dragged to the bar as Molly pours her a drink. 

 "The place is dead." Maddie observed downing a shot.

Molly snorting pouring her a glass of her own. "You can blame fucking Shield for that, 'bout got everyone scared shitless."

"But not you?" Maddie asks arching an eyebrow.

"Of course not ain't gonna let Shield scare me away."

Maddie nodded thoughtfully. "There going to come for you soon, send some one to take you out."

This time its Molly who is watching Maddie carefully before it clicks. "You have got to be fucking kidding me Maddie!"

The Angel shrugs pulling out her service revolver. "Its business nothing personal." Its so casual the way she says it.

The redhead snorted and reached for the the twelve gauge under the bar. "The hell it ain't. They sent my own wife to kill me."

Not taking her eyes off Molly, Maddie shifted to the side. "Isn't it something we both wind up on different sides."

Molly snorts. "You don't have a side." 

Maddie shrugs. "True." She doesn't lower her weapon. Molly doesn't either. They both stare at each other. Neither wants to kill the other but they are both prepared if it came down to it. "I only see this ending one way." Maddie speaks up.

"Your not taking me in." 

There was a fit of giggles coming from the blonde. "I'm not suicidal Molls."

Molly lays her gun down on the bar. "Then tell me." 

 

"Director." Phil Coulson looks up from staring off into the distance. "There was a body recovered." 

The Director swallowed. "And?" 

The woman took a deep breath before delivering a harsh blow. "The Angel is dead sir." 

 

"You had it planned the whole time?"

Maddie grinned as sue turned in the hammock to face her wife. "What makes you say that?" 

Molly laughed then frowned. "You owe me a new bar." 

Maddie rolled her eyes then kissed the woman hard on the lips. "How about I find some other way to make it up to you?" 

 

 


End file.
